


Back to the Isle

by Museal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Love/Hate, M/M, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Rivalry, Unhealthy Relationships, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museal/pseuds/Museal
Summary: Beginning somewhere between Descendants 1 and Mal's trip back to the isle in the second movie.Basically Carlos reflecting on his feelings for Jane and comparing them to the one he left on the isle and can not forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I'm writing fanfiction mainly to improve myself...so please don't be too harsh on my spelling and grammar but also please tell me if I made mistakes, wo I can correct them.  
> And yes I know Harry and Uma didn't went to Dragon Hall but it's important for the story that they did so...
> 
> Thx M.

**Prologe**

 

_Dragonhall School-2years before Auradon_

 

Hiding. Everyday it was just hiding. Either from his crazy ass mother or his crazy ass "best friend". Who the hell even calls himself the best friend of the person they are bullying on a daily basis since the first time they met? Yeah a psychopath and that is exactly what Harry Hook is. Hell, even the adults were afraid of this 14 year ols boy.

But either way he was hiding again from his so called best friend. It was currently lunch time and even though Carlos never fancied the tasteless grey stuff they got on a daily basis , it was definitly more than he would get at home. Something he'd rather not miss but here he was. Sitting in a corner behind the grand staircase and listening to every footstep that walked by.

Harry waited right at the door of his last class before lunch and as soon as the bell rang and the mass of students rushed to the dinning room, Carlos had to run. The sight of the sharp hook greeting him for some ''fun' as Harry loved to elaborate his teasing and hurting of Carlos made him bolt directly into the other direction. Running and running until he couldn't anymore and had to hide.

Now sitting here and waiting for the break to be over so he could skip his last class to run and hide from what was to come after school, he reflected on his day and how it went far too smoothly up to this point.

Mal and Jay were actually nice this when they had to head to school together instead of teasing him like always. Classes were fine. And he hadn't had any problems with any other kid til the Harry incident. Now everything only could go downhill again.

Deeply buried in his thoughts he nearly yelped when footsteps were now aproaching him. "Pup? Are ye here?" Called out a far too smooth voice for the psychotic mind behind it. "Pup. Come on. We have to go get lunch. Ye can' go hungry back to class."

The voice and footsteps were closing in and soon a pretty brunette head were looking directly at Carlos in his hiding spot. "Found ye! Now come on!" Draging the smaller boy with a rough hand out of his hiding spot the young pirate grinned maniacly. "From what were ye hiding pup? Now come. I'm hungry and ye know I can be mean if I'm hungry." Still grinning he began tugging the much smaller boy bbehind him as the bell signalling the end of lunch  stopped them.

Anger flooded the young pirate. "Great just great. We meet after school pup. At the chip shop. Don't be late for our fun especially now that because of ye I missed my meal." 

Carlos shivered as the sharp point of the metal hook was caressing his cheek and neck drawing small droplets of blood which the pirate liked off of him with his typical grin. 

"Don't be late, puppy." Now after kissing the smaller ones cheek and giving one of his significant bows he left without looking back back at the anxious wreck he left behind. Completely sure to meet him in the afternoon due to Carlos not daring to not follow an obvious order.

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long to get the motivation to write a second chapter and started over many times....I'm sorry that it's this short but that was the best I could get together...  
> Love M.

Carlos stood at the beach in Auradon overlooking the sea leading to the isle. So much happened since they choose good instead of their parents evil plan. Since they became normal people of Auradon. Since they got accepted. Since they got to know the feeling of being loved. 

No one would have ever thought that Mal the most evil kid of them all would one day become a princess and owning her own perfect fairytail with King Ben. Evie fell for a dwarf's son and starting her own fashion empire instead of getting herself a prince and playing perfect princess housewife. Even Jay changed so much with finally being a team player and not beig pressured to steal everything of value that he sees.

Everyone of them got better. But he saw it in all their eyes. Their past haunts them still. He knows it to well because if you let Mal out, he's probablythe one most haunted. Nightmares over nightmare never ending. And now this.

He saw it coming in Mals behaivor and eyes but wouldn't want to believe it.. He knew from her talk that she wasn't happy, that she felt like not belonging, like it's all to much.. And now she's back on the isle and as soon as Evie get's Ben dressed they're going to follow her and get her back. 

___________________

"You need to drag your feet, nodyour head, lean back, slip through the cracks! You need to not care, Ben." Carlos looked at Ben and saw him starring like a lost puppy, sharkfood for every single being on the isle, "Uh, you need to not stare."

Teaching the king how to behave like a villain and not being caughed is the hardest thing they ever had to teach anybody including teaching Dizzy how to fight and you can imagine how that went.

"I think I got it guys. And I ain't thank you for your help! I think I found the worst in myself!"

_At least you won't get us caughed..._ _Hopefully..._

It was a funny sight to watch Ben behave as simmilar to a villain as the king could until he of course had to run into Gil who of course has to run to Uma first thing.

They had to hurry now and get to Mal.

__________________

He couldn't believe it. Why would Mal be so selfish and refuse to even talk to them. Ben's depressed as hell over this. And Evie tries to get through to Mal with tears in her eyes. Carlos couldn't stand the sight of one of his oldest and best Firends crying so he turned away and noticed Ben walking off.

Getting worried he immediateley run after him being unnoticed by the other two. "Ben wait up!"

"Carlos...I want to be alone...I have to think about this all..."

"You can but not on the isle...it's not save."

And if on cue they were surrounded by pirates. At the front the person of most of his nightmares. "Aye, what 'ave we 'ere. Me pup's back. Took ye long enough."

_________________

"E...where's Ben and Carlos?"

"What do you mean?!"

Evie and Jay looked around panicked until they saw a figure aproaching them out of the steam. From the heights to guess Ben. "Ben don't scare us like that again! Where's Carlos?"

"Don' scare ya'? But that's my speciality.."

"Harry! What have you done with Ben and Carlos?"

Looking innocent the pirate answered. "Oh we 'nicked 'em. An' if ye want to get yer king back. Mal comes to the chup shop. Alone. Uma want's a liilte chat."

Laughing when Jay tried to attack him but got hold back by Evie, he started to departure.

"Harry wait! You said if we want to get Ben back...what about Carlos?!"

"Well princess I 'aven't said ye will get the pup 'ave I? Bye~!"

_________________

"Uma..why are you doing this? ther must be another way...We don't have to resort to violence anymore...We're not little kids anymore who  didn't know any better than to always fght. That plan of yours will not be helpful to anyone.."

"Shut up pup. Be glad I don't keep you locked up at the ship like the kingy until Harry's back...Speaking of the devil. Finally! Did you bring them my message?!"

Harry walked to the to a tableleg chained Carlos and freed him, all while answering his captain. "Aye, she will come alone."

Finally out of the chains Carlos didn't even get a chance to bold for the door before he was dragged into Hook's strong arms, even stronger than he remembered them. "Missed ye pup." He felt teeth at his neck, not wholly bitingdown but the threat was there. "It was bad idea of ye to try an' escape, ye know this aye?" Carlos nodded  fast, praying to not get to much hurt due to leaving this freakin' psychopath behind.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the prologe showed a bit how Carlos' and Harry's friendship/relationship dynamics started off.


End file.
